


She's Worth Two Full Portions

by ReyErso5280



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Flashbacks, Origin Story, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyErso5280/pseuds/ReyErso5280
Summary: The truth behind what happened to Rey's parents and the mysterious Zorri Bliss and how both Kylo and Rey were right in what they saw in each others visions, just from a certain point of view-WIP-





	She's Worth Two Full Portions

**Author's Note:**

> Its funny I actually don't feel the ship we see in the TROS trailer is the same ship Rey see's in her flashback however this idea came to me on the train the other day and thought what an interesting way to show what Kylo saw was true but also what Rey believes is true.

The heat was stifling and the sooner she got this over the better, the last thing she wanted was to head to the Nima Outpost on Jakku but Zorri needed imperial parts and she knew these would no longer have their imperial markings and codes attached. The local scavengers made sure of that. 

Wering a deep wine colours and rose gold armour she certainly stood out from the locals, but she knew where she needed to go and head straight towards Unkar Plutts. Sometimes she regretted killing Niima the Hutt as at least that was allowed the strong hold to be more regulated but then Unkar was actually on the desolate planet and once the news of the Hutt that bore the outposts name was gone, it only made sense there was a new chain of command. But this had gone to Unkars head and he ran things with an Iron way about him.

The smell of the Hutt’s carcuse still filled Zorri’s nostrils and she was long in the memories of the bounty when a commotion took her by surprise. From behind the market where the scavengers presented their finds.

"This is worth 3 times that!" The man protested hardly able to stand up.

"This is just a scrap of hull with rusty riviots, a blind gungan could see that. And what good is an old pilots helmet?!" Unkar was clearly at his ropes end with the pair and Zorri could tell this wasn't the first time this happened.

"We need to feed our child!" The woman protested pointing down to the ground behind her. 

Zorri looked behind her and saw the tiny little girl playing in the sand with a makeshift doll that looked much like a rebel pilot. She was so little and frail but also seemed to beam a positive energy Zorri couldn’t explain.

Unkar grit his teeth. "Maybe if you didn’t spend your earnings on fermented moisture…stop wasting my time and just..."

"...We’ll sell her to you!" The woman shrieked! 

Zorri felt sick, how could they even consider this, their child! She could tell they were drunks and she wasn’t a shiny example of a hero in the galaxy. but call it her primitive nature that she felt for the tiny child.

The woman stumbled and picked up Rey clumsy

"She is of great value!" She ripped the doll from Rey’s hand and forcefully spread the unsuspecting girls fingers

"These little hands can clean in places no other person can!" The little girl started to cry at the commotion. 

"Quiet girl" the man barked. Clearly this had happened before as the little one obeyed in fear

"You are causing a scene and making me lose customers." Unkar pointed in Zooris direction. she couldn’t help but just stare in disbelief at the frantic display

Unkar pointed his fat fingers in front of him "I want you to leave now!" 

The two disheveled parents stormed out the makeshift market with the little girl reaching out for her little toy still discarded on the sandy floor, but was too scared to speak up. Zorri took pride in not getting involved in such matters but this girl deserved at least a simple amount of joy

"Excuse me" her voice boomed in the mechanical helmet. The two stopped dead in their tracks and looked behind them. The bounty hunter juggled the little toy in her hand. Rey’s eyes lit up at the sight of her doll coming closer. Zorri walked up close to the man, she might have been imagining it but she could almost smell the fermented drink on his breath through her helmet

"You forgot this" she slammed the doll into his chest. Closing in closer on the man who wasn’t much taller than her. Zorri looked over his shoulder and looked square the mother -

"and you, make sure she does eat I don’t care if you have to kill the food yourself. That little one is wasting away she is worth at least two portions"

She turned her gaze back to the man - "do I make myself clear?"

They both nodded and turned and left to make their way to their settlement and disappeared into the wasteland 

"It’s not like you to take interest in things." - Unkar snarled. 

"Where are they residing?" Zorri questioned. she wasn't going to take his bait.

"Why do you care?"

Zorri turned and slammed some credits on the counter - "just give me two full portions or do you forget how you got this position in the first place?"

Unkar mumbled an incoherent phrase under his breath as he placed the portions in front of the bounty hunter.

“They are in the Goazon badlands south of the sinking fields”

“I need to borrow a speeder too” Zorri didn’t waste time even looking back at Unkar for she didn’t want to lose the sight of the little ones family. As the night grew near Zorri wondered why this family got under her skin so much. She had seen so much in the galaxy why did seeing a little starving girl upset her so? Zorri didn’t have time to question, she was just going to check in and see if the little one had some food and get out, she had more important things to do. 

The desert air was starting to grow cold and she finally came across a small light coming from a makeshift shelter. Keeping in the shadows Zorri moved closer to get a see what the family was up to. Making the way to the entrance her heart stopped. To her horror she saw a little body face down in the sand, massive helmet just in front of her and doll in hand. Losing all means of reason Zorri rushed to the little one to check her vitals. 

“Come on little one, please be ok!” She shook the little body but no joy. With out thinking Zorri took off her long rose gold helmet and discarded it next to the little girls.

She put her ear to the little ones chest and made out a very faint heart beat, but it was very weak. Reaching behind her in one of her cargo belts she pulled some water rations and brought it to the little girls lip, but was interrupted before she should begin

“Get away from her” the man slurred. The sound of a blaster rifle hummed to a charge, but clearly malfunctioning as it continued to make all sorts of noises that just didn’t sound right. 

“I just wanted to make sure the girl was ok, im warning you, stand down” Zorri slowly put the little girl down and reached for her blaster, switching the safety off. She didn’t want to kill them but it was becoming clear this girl wasn’t going to last much longer under their so called care.

“you’re trying to steal her for yourself! She is mine and she will fetch us the portions we need when Unkar sees reason.” The woman added alongside her inebriated husband. Zorri could feel the anger build in her. They weren’t protecting her out of love of a child, now they were protecting her because she was viewed as property. 

The woman held two pipe segments, on in each hand and stood shoulder to shoulder. 

“I told you to look after her, this is your final warning…” Zorri turned to leave the family be when she heard a loud cry and the pfts sound of feet running towards her. Unable the react in time the bounty hunter was knocked off guard and sent tumbling into the sand along with the shrieking woman. 

When Zorri gained her footing only to look up and see the man try to fire the blaster at her, but to no avail. The blaster exploded in a array of light and electricity what engulfed the mans body sending him rigid and falling to the ground. She could only imagine it was the cooling vents being clogged with sand that caused the Prismic Crystal to over heat and discharge. 

With in moments the scene fell silent. Zorri expected the woman to attack again but she was motionless echoing her partner. Slowly rolling the body over a large metal shard protruded from the drunken mothers face. She must have fallen on it in their tumble down the sand. Zorri checked her own body for similar wounds. She too wasn’t unscathed as the razor sharp metal had cut her thigh. But it wasn’t deep luckily and nothing a little bacta gel on her ship couldn’t fix. 

“KRIFT THE GIRL!” Zorri thought, limping back up to the little body. What a mess she thought, she didn’t even kill them and what a weird series of events. She staggered close to the little girl and knelt down to take her into the shelter of their makeshift home. The precious cargo started to squirm in Zorri’s arms. 

“mama?” The little girl questioned, trying to focus her eyes but all her strength hadn’t returned.

“You’re safe” Zorri replied holding the little one instinctively tighter to her.

Making their way back into what appeared to be the living/sleeping quarters zorri put the little girl down im a makeshift chair, who was now conscious but very weak. 

“Hey its ok, im not going to hurt you, I promise, look…I look just like you” it occurred to Zorri the little one might not have seen another human before her own parents. Zoori’s mousy brown hair slightly fell from her braid and into her face, if she was a few years older and it could be mistaken that this little girl could be her own.

Rubbing her weary eyes the little girl whispered in a shaky voice “where is mama and papa?’

Krif! Zorri didn’t account for that and she needed to think quick as the little one was trying to move past to find them. Gently placing her arms around the makeshift chair Zorri didn’t let the girl pass. “ahhh they are helping me with some parts for my ship, they know where a good stash is…” the little girl didn’t seem to buy it but she didn’t continue her advance. 

“What is your name little one?” Zorri asked instinctively wiping some sand away from the Childs face.

“Papa Calls me Rey, I’m Rey.”

“Rey thats a pretty name…are you hungry?” Rey shifted her weight with excitement. Zorri pulled out a portion pack, and watched as the little girls eyes grew wide. It was clear seeing a full portion was not a common occurrence. 

Do you have any bowls or plates for supper? 

“Yes! I can do it!” Zorri carefully watched the little girls movements making sure she never stepped foot outside to see the grizzly sight. She needed to come up with a plan, this was not how she saw her night going. All she was going to do was slip the portions near by and leave. She wasn’t expecting to be attached and what’s worse the bantha poo-do for brains of parents ended up killing themselves. Now there was an even deeper problem. Who was going to take care of this little Rey. She certainly couldn’t do it, she wasn’t capable, although nature showed her tonight that even the most hardened of souls could be capable.

Maybe she could go under the protection of Unkar, he owed her by helping him rise through the ranks after Niima the Hutts untimely death. But first she needed to deal with the removal of the girls parents. A full belly should get little Rey asleep in no time for Zorri to be able to come up with something. 

Not a lot of words were shared between the two as they ate the fast rising bread. Rey inhaled her food so fast, as if someone was going to steal it from her. Zorri felt her stomach turn, what she was needing it was for a way to get rid of the bodies.Getting up from the table, Zorri blocked the door again. She took some cloth from the little girls clothes and wiped some crumbs away. 

“I think its time for someone to go to bed.” 

Zoori picked Rey up and circled around trying to see what was her bed. There really wasn’t a sign anywhere but some piles of sacks for carrying parts. Feeling the little girls weight starting to get heavy she placed her down and tucked her in. God if they could see her now in the thieves quarters Zoori mused, but then shook the thought away. No! No one can know about this, only one person would know and thats who she needed to speak to next

“Rey I’m going to go away for a bit, but I need you to be good and stay here.” She placed the little doll from earlier under the little one’s arm.

“Will I see you again?” 

Zoori really had to chose her words carefully. “Yes in the morning, I need you to be good and not leave this room. Watch the star ships taking off to the sky and imagine some great adventure” she pointed to the holes in tarp of her makeshift home. 

The little girl nodded and made herself comfortable in her little makeshift bed. Zorri waited a few moments to make sure she was soon asleep and wouldn’t follow. She had to work quickly. The idea of leaving the little one unprotected worried the bounty hunter. Zoori picked up her helmet and shook the sand out of it and locked it back in place with a hiss sound. She looked at the two deceased parents and sighed

“It didn’t have to end this way” adjusting her flight suit and making short work of the bodies Zoori placed them on the back of her Zephyr-G swoop. It was only meant for one rider for she wasn’t expecting to be taking passengers. Praying that it could carry all the way Zoori made her way north to what the locals called the Sinking Fields. It wasn’t the most reverent way to dispose of the bodies, but there had been others that were lost to the area. 

Hovering at a higher distance from the surface, Zorri kicked the bodies off the speeder and waited and watched as the two slowly sank and disappeared. As she waiting multiple outcomes were swirling in her head. Dawn was starting to break and she was eager to get back to the little Rey. Giving the Zephyr-G swoop a deep throttle Zorri rushed back to the camp. Much to her delight the girl was fast asleep. Zoori took this moment to rest and see to the wound on her thigh with some bacta gel. She figured she would let the girl sleep on more hour then would need to take her first thing to Unkar.

Picking up the sleeping child and placing her over her left shoulder Zoori made her way back to the Zephyr-G swoop. Trying to engage the throttle and controls one handedly Zoori made her way back to Niima outpost to return the speeder.

Unkar could make out the distinctive figure coming his way but she had something over her shoulder that was clearly not spare parts

“What did you do?” He asked in a disapproving voice

“Nothing they didn’t do to themselves” she answered coldly “You will take this girl into your care” 

Unkar was completely dumbfounded. “I will do nothing of the sort!” The commotion was starting to wake the little one up 

“Whats happening” Rey asked

“Nothing…You are going to be with Unkar for a while” Zoori responded putting the little girl to her feet

“And if I refuse?” He countered

Zorri moved in closer to Unkar so he could hear. “I gave you this post, I can take it away…as far as I’m concerned you owe me. The mother is right she will be good to clean small parts, and I have faith she will earn her keep”

Unkar knew he was going to lose this battle. “Fine she will stay here until she can find her own place and earn it”

Zorri put in her one last demand “You will also protect her, dont let the other scavengers steal her goods until she is old enough to protect herself” she then placed to long rods in Unkars hands. They were the same rods that the mother tried to attack her with. They could easily but welded together to form a staff. 

Zorri had to leave now otherwise she was Never going to. She turned and didn’t even acknowledge the child as she left.

“Wait what about mama and papa?!” The little one started to follow. Zoori started to walk faster as a pain in her chest started to grow. She didn’t look back or answer but could feel tears starting to form in her eyes

“Come back! Come back!” Rey cried and protested. she looked up to the sky and watched the large cargo ship enter space and disappear from sight

Unkar quickly pulled the girl back “Quiet Girl” she kept quiet but watched the figure board the ship that she could only imagine held her parents too. She was convinced they would come back. They had to.


End file.
